


Draco Malfoy versus SpudULike

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [49]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Jacket Potatoes, M/M, SpudULike, Sweetcorn, Wandless Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco Malfoy is nettled by the sweetcorn in his tuna.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Draco Malfoy versus SpudULike

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orpheous87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/gifts).



> This terribly self- indulgent fic was written entirely for you, orpheous87. Word of the day: _Sweetcorn._ Maize of a variety with kernels that have a very high sugar content.

“SpudULike?” Draco hissed, looking at his tray disgustedly. “Spud I most definitely do _not_ like! Only the Muggle mind could conceive of a restaurant where the entire menu consists of jacket potatoes. Bloody _peasant_ food-”

“Don’t be such an infernal snob,” Harry replied, swallowing a mouthful of coke. “You’re just nettled because they mixed sweetcorn in with your tuna-”

“Am not,” Draco answed, in a distinctly nettled tone of voice. 

Harry focussed his wandless magic into an _Evansco_. The sweetcorn vanished into thin air. 

“Happy?” Harry asked with a grin. 

“The _Saviour_ strikes once more,” Draco laughed. “Yes. Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxx


End file.
